Truth Under It All
by Articulated
Summary: A misunderstanding leads to heart felt confessions. AU/OOC


He stared at the candle as the light continued to slowly burn the wax, lower and lower. He growled softly, shaking his head viciously, causing shadows to move across the walls surrounding him. He tilted his head to side, wondering just how long he was going to have to wait before people took him seriously, once and for all. He laughed, the sound dark and deep, _never_. He threw himself backwards dramatically, flopping himself onto the bed, disturbing the already rumpled sheets. He had often times over the past few years contemplated the actually meaning and purpose of life, more specifically his life. He heard what he'd been told over the years, took into account what he'd read and learned on his own, but what was a life, really? What was the purpose of his being, of his living, of his breathing – a constant reminder of what his very parents had given up for the Wizarding World, how strongly and deeply they'd trusted in one man. But why? Why, why, why…

That one word ricocheted off his mind, crashing its way around however it so pleased, never allowing him to find a moment of peace or quiet. He hated thinking sometimes, just truly and completely despised it. And at the same time, it seemed to be all he had left at moments. His thoughts, the moments and memories and ideas that he'd captures and held tightly within the confines of his own mind. A place that was now safely guarded away from any and all prying people. He smiled to himself, remembering that finally triumphant moment that he'd share with one of the only people he truly trusted these days. Frowning suddenly, he turned to look at the clock, he was late. He was never late; it just wasn't acceptable by his standards. He slid from the bed soundlessly, quickly putting out the candle with his fingers, basking the room in darkness. He stood still, listening intently for anything that seemed to be out of the ordinary. Slowly he made his way over to the window, peering out into the darkened sky, keen eyes looking for anything that might clue him into what may have gone wrong.

He startled, thought would deny it, when the loud pop echoed throughout the room around him. Turning to look over his shoulder, he struggled against the urge to roll his eyes at the figure's disheveled look. Such a flare for the dramatic he thought to himself, smothering the smirk and turning around fully.

"Well?" He said lowly. An elegant arched back at him, as the silence stretched. He bit back the scathing remark and did roll his eyes this time. "Are you ever going to grow out of your childish manner, Dray?"

The figure scowled, marring his pretty face, "Probably not, Potter. And must you insist on calling me that, it's far too heathen," he shuddered softly, as his eyes roamed around the bare walls of the small room. He frowned momentarily at the metal bars still firmly in place on the window, before turning his eyes back to the shorter teen standing much closer to him now. It still surprised him how fast Harry could actually move from one point to another, and without ever making a single sound either. "Have everything ready?"

"You know I do. Why are you late?" Harry asked lowly, sliding a jacket over slim shoulders. He smirked when Draco closed his eyes for a moment, knowing the boy was contemplating the best way to answer him, or if to do so truthfully.

"You know how Mother can be," was all he said, running a hand through his uncharacteristically messy blonde hair, tugging at the ends the only sign that he was slightly stressed out. Harry frowned knowing that Draco was lying to him, he sighed checking his pockets one last time.

"Of course, Dray." Harry said softly, smirking when he saw the scowl rush across the other boy's face quickly, before the world around them tilted and squeezed the second Draco laid a warm hand on his arm tightly. They came to an abrupt stop, Harry stumbling slightly, cursing Draco under his breath. "A little warning would be nice."

"You'll be alright," Draco said easily.

"I know I'll be alright, but that isn't really the point is it?" Harry said sharply turning to glared at Draco, who was smirking back at him. Harry sighed, "You're a right git."

"I know it's all part o-" Draco started, before he was cut off by a loud screech like scream, as a figure came running down the hallway right for the boys. They shared a look with each other, before smirking, and turning back to watch the petite girl come barreling towards them. "Pans, honestly could you be more barbaric?"

"Don't tempt her Draco, she probably could be." Harry said soft enough that the girl in question couldn't hear him, before he watched Draco who was a few steps closer to her became engulfed in a full body crushing hug. Harry winced as he watched Draco's head strained back, out of reach of the girl currently clinging to him tightly.

"I've missed you two," Pansy said loudly, letting go of Draco so quickly he stumbled for a second before righting himself, as she flashed to Harry, wrapping him up tightly in her embrace. Draco snickered when he watched Harry's eyes bug out slightly. "Missed you both, so much."

"You saw us a few months ago Pansy," Harry said hoarsely, as Pansy let him go and he greedily sucked in the air he'd been momentarily denied.

"Yes well, seems like much longer than that." Pansy said promptly, her feelings slightly hurt. Both boys sighed at her, muttered under their breath about females, hormones and drama.

"We missed you too," they chimed together, before sharing a look with each other. Pansy smiled then, and made a show of straightening her skirt.

"Well, Blaise said he'd be here any minute. Complaining about how Granger seems to pack more and more every damn year. I'd be proud, if only I didn't know for sure that it was more books and not more clothes." Pansy said airily, though a small smile graced her lips.

"Mi does love her books," Harry said, throwing an arm over Pansy's shoulders. "And I doubt Blaise minds too much; he's half in love with her all over again. Doomed and chained that one is, eh Draco?"

"Very true, Potter." Draco said evenly. Harry looked at him intently, wondering just what was wrong with him, but knowing better than to pry, he would tell him eventually. Harry smiled tightly at Pansy, who was looking up at him with bright worried eyes, tugging her into his side tightly he kissed her temple before letting his arm drop from around her.

"Well, I'll show you to your guys' room then. Da moved us to the other wing, because well Mother went a little crazy re-decorating and then decided to switch family and guest wings around. And then, well, anyways. I'll just show to your new room, it's much better than the one you two used to have, let me tell you!" Pansy said excitedly, holding her hands tightly together smiling, leading the boys towards the new guest wing.

"Yes well, I think we'll be need two rooms," Draco said evenly. Harry stopped walking instantly, his heart nearly plummeting from his chest. Pansy's steps faltered before she seemed to stop and collect herself, before turning around to look questioningly at Draco.

"I don't think I understand," Pansy said softly, as if she didn't trust her own voice.

"That we'll need two rooms?" Draco said, looking down at Pansy. "What isn't there to understand about the words Two-Rooms, Pans? I know you aren't thick enough, not to understand that."

Pansy turned away from Draco as her eyes filled with tears, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing her upset. Harry seemed to get his footing and voice back by then, stepping up to stand next to Draco, his emerald eyes tight and blazing.

"Whatever I did to piss you off, doesn't give you the right to talk to Pansy like that, ever Draco." Harry said darkly, his eyes flashing up at the taller boy. Draco simply looked down at Harry with disinterest, he bit back the apology that was on the tip of his tongue. "Why don't you go wait for Blaise and Hermione in the library Pans, we'll be there soon enough." Pansy simply nodded quickly, before disappearing into the darkened hallway, her footsteps fading out as she got further and further away from the two boys. "Now Draco, I knew something was off before you even came to get me. Care to tell me whatever it is I seemed to have done this time, to mess up?"

"I just don't see the sense in playing around anymore, that's all." Draco said tightly, his voice thin and even. Harry's eyes softened, the anger disappearing to be replaced almost instantly by confusion and hurt.

"Playing around?" Harry said softly.

"Yes, why should we continue to play around? I don't see the sense in it; it's gone on for long enough. You obviously don't need me warming your bed anymore," Draco said, turning his back on Harry, as felt his carefully constructed mask slipping slightly. He'd never meant to care this much about him, and that was his own mistake that he'd have to deal with.

"I don't understand Dray," Harry said, his voice breaking slightly. "What did I do?"

"Pansy's been constantly telling me all about your new obsession Harry." Draco said sharply, the ache in his chest spreading. "Your cute little muggle boy, she kept saying. Harry's so infatuated and happy whenever he talks about him, and I'm so happy that he can find something in that awful place to keep his spirits up."

"Dray," Harry said softly, reaching out and placing his hand gently on Draco's arm. Draco quickly pulled away, turning to glare at Harry, forgetting the tears that had begun to form in his usually lifeless eyes. Harry gasped, looking into Draco's eyes and seeing serious torment. "Dray, what Pansy said was true. There was a cute little muggle boy." Draco closed his eyes, not wanting to hear another word. "Draco Malfoy, look at me and listen," Harry said roughly, emotions catching in his voice. Draco opened his eyes, forcing himself to look at Harry again. "But he is a boy, literally a boy. He's 6 years old, and he lost his mother his past year. She died from a serious muggle disease that has no found cure yet. I found him one day the park near my relative's home, he'd run away and he was alone. I got him to open up to me, talk to me, before taking him home to his father who'd been half out of his mind with worry about where his son had gone to. I was invited back anytime I wanted, and I did go back. I'd take him to the park; meet them both at the park, playing with him in his room. He reminds me a lot of myself, in a way." Harry said softly. Draco instantly felt bad about all the anger he'd been feeling for the past few days.

"You didn't mention it to me. I didn't know." Draco said lamely. Harry reached up, laying his hand softly against Draco's pale cheek, wiping away the lone stray tear that had fallen.

"I thought that you'd think I was silly, for being so attached to this young boy. I didn't know how to explain it, I'm so sorry Dray, so sorry." Harry said quickly, choking back his own tears.

"It was simply a stupid misunderstanding," Draco said tightly, removing Harry's hand from his cheek. Harry watched as all emotion slowly fell from Draco's face.

"Stop it," Harry yelled harshly. "Stop always making light of everything. You were hurt, and upset. Why can't you ever be open with me, we've shared a bed for over a year now. You've fucked me countless times Draco"

"Don't be crude," Draco said hotly, eyes narrowing.

"I can't keep doing this," Harry said softly, anger slipping away. Draco had always been able to read Harry so easily, not just because the boy wore his emotions so plainly on his face, but simply because he knew Harry inside and out. Draco watched as the boy before him was slowly giving up, watched as his soft features faded slightly.

"Keep doing what?" Draco asked softly, uncertain if he even wanted the answer.

"I can't keep loving you," Harry said, sad eyes looking up at Draco. "It's tearing me apart Dray." Draco felt his entire body tense up, love. No one had ever really said those words to him. Sure Pansy had always told him, Harry and Blaise that she loved them. And he'd heard Granger and Blaise say it often enough to each other, and he'd been told by them that he was important, and they cared about him. But, Harry had never expressed his feelings in words very often over the year they've been together. He'd questioned many times, tried to categorize his feelings about Harry. But, he had nothing genuine to compare it to. He'd imagined love, hoped for it even from Harry. Always too afraid to do more than allow himself those midnight hopes and wishes.

"You never," Draco started his voice catching. "I didn't know that you." Draco sighed, shaking his head in frustration. Harry was looking up at him, his eyes sad and so open to him. Draco took a deep breath, "I hadn't allowed myself to do much more than hope, that maybe in some alternate universe, you might ever love me Harry. I've spent countless nights in the dark, alone and shivering, wondering how my life has turned out as it has. Wondering when everything will be ripped away from me, because I don't deserve it. I don't deserve you." Draco said softly, framing Harry's angelic face between his hands, looking into his eyes. Harry watched as the Malfoy mask dropped, slowly, piece by piece. "It seems like I've known forever how I felt about you, even before I realized it. We've had a passionate relationship from the first second we met, my little Potter. A connection that we couldn't deny as the years progressed, it's changed and morphed and grown, just as we have over the years. I'm not who I was meant to be, because you've saved me. I'm more of a man than I'd ever thought I could be, because you helped me. I'm stronger of a person than I'd ever realized until now, because you loved me. I love you, Ry. I love you, eternally."

Harry let go of the sob he'd be holding back, and threw himself into the taller boy's arms. Wrapping himself up within his strong and warm embrace, Draco sighed as he tightly wound his arms around Harry pulling him against him fully. Draco laid his head against the top of Harry's head, allowing his body to relax into his arms. He could feel Harry's tears soaking into his shirt, and for the first time in his life he didn't give a damn that his expensive shirt was currently in the process of being ruined. For the first time in his life, he basked in the feeling of love that enveloped him, the feeling of putting someone else's needs and wants before his own, and though he'd deny it to anyone else but Harry, he couldn't imagine wanting to feel anything else ever again.

"Love you so much Dray," Harry whispered against Draco's chest, Draco smiled and rubbed his hands slowly up and down Harry's back.

"I know Harry, I know."

Neither boy noticed the small group of teenagers standing down the hallway from them, encased in the darkness. The group held onto one another, tears falling from some eyes, but love bursting in the hearts of all of them. They'd witnessed firsthand, the true power that love held. You could take the toughest, coldest heart and with the right person, the right affection, the right care it would be thawed and warmed by love. Draco and Harry were solid proof of true love manifested into real life. They were the least likely of boys, to find happiness in a world that had long ago given up on them. But they refused to give up on each other, they'd been helping each other for longer than they'd ever realized. And though looking back, it seemed as though they'd been lost until this moment, their small group of friends knew that wasn't quite the truth. The truth was that both boys had been lost until an incident, in a clothing store when they were merely 11 years old and had met their true love, for the first time. Since that day 6 years ago, these two boys -from such different backgrounds it was like a Romeo and Juliet story- had been helping each other, every single step of the way. Lifting each other up, keeping each other sane, and helping each other achieve their highest potential, finding friendship, love and forever within each other's arms.

"If only the world wasn't falling apart around us," Hermione said softly to the group around her. "They deserve so much more than what the world has offered them."

"Then lets help them get it," Blaise said roughly, running his hand down his fiancée's back softly.


End file.
